1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to wireless telecommunications. More particularly, it relates to improved integration, provisioning, and provisioning of two-way data communication services with vehicle piconet devices, including In-Car Navigation Systems, Personal Navigation Devices and Ultra-Mobile PCs.
2. Background of the Related Art
This invention relates to provisioning of two-way data communication services with vehicle piconet devices, including In-Car Navigation Systems, Personal Navigation Devices and Ultra-Mobile PCs. Some conventional techniques include the use of an embedded communications module. An embedded communications module (ECM) provides a dedicated data communications module within a mobile device and vehicle hardware. But the cost of ECM hardware is a problem as is the cost of the data connection. Solutions that have used this approach tend to cost consumers $10-$12 per month, which is too high for many consumers. Moreover, the cost of provisioning and managing SIMs and accounts also adds to the cost of the solution.
Other companies have used a modem within a mobile phone to provide a data service, thus making use of a mobile phone as a modem. A mobile phone used as a modem is typically offered by wireless operators for consumers to connect their PC to the Internet. However, these solutions have high priced data plans, typically $30 to $60/month, and thus most consumers do not purchase this option for their mobile phones. This solution can also be difficult to configure, and does not provide a way to provide granular management of bandwidth and services. Moreover, access can only be turned on or off for all services.
Still other conventional solutions have deployed data over voice techniques, e.g., Airbiquity™ data over voice solution, e.g., as found at http://www.airbiquity.com; embedded data communications modules; and M2M service providers such as Jasper wireless. Unfortunately, data over voice solutions are typically very low bandwidth and not suitable for many applications.